Eternity Means Forever
by Silver Kagami
Summary: After Anthy left,the dueling game at Ohtori must be rebuilt. But will that mean calling back on people that were thought to have been gone? Oh fallen prince, what secrets do you hide...? Thanks for the reviews everyone! They were great!
1. Eternity Is perpetual

Chapter one: Eternity is Perpetual

Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, and I am not making any money off of this. Please don't sue.

_Perpetual: the state or quality of lasting forever._

Sometimes he would think about her. Never really understanding what it was he was really thinking about. His life was a perpetual motion machine, never having to look back, but never moving forwards, either. Perpetual motion machine... Machine was the perfect word to describe him, a machine can't feel, and a machine can't care. But he wasn't a machine, because he could, and he did...

He used to only admire her, seeing her as an object of great beauty he would like to someday posses. He saw her walk with confidence, and look at him with such sincere determination, that he had to continually remind himself that the things she spoke of were never really possible.

"_Can an hourglass run slow?" _She had asked him once. All he could do was stare at her and smile after that comment. It amazed him so, the sincerity and innocence in her voice, the fact that she still questioned him, even though, really, she always knew the answer. That sentence, as trivial as it may have seemed to him then, bear significant importance later, because he found he was trying to do the same thing she had questioned, and that he knew was impossible. He tried to make the hourglass completely stop, but it was never really possible, and of course he failed...

"_I am an imaginary living body..." _He really did care about Mamiya, it wasn't just a feeling of loss over Tokiko that made him become so attached to that dying boy. It wasn't his idea to get involved the way he had, he was manipulated into. But it was just as much his fault as the manipulators, because he didn't fight back. When he saw Tokiko with _him , _he simply decided to burn down that building. He tried so hard to blame it on Mamiya, and after spending so much time trying to tell Mamiya it was all his fault, he actually began to believe it.

"_From this day forward, the path before you has not been prepared..." _Oh, what irony...For he had once said the opposite. But His quest was not over yet, and the ending to his book had not yet been written, for having never really existed in the academy, he could never really leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Creation: The action or process of creating._

He still had her picture. Even though she had left him for that girl, that girl that wanted to be a prince, he still had her picture. He would gaze at it from time to time, and ponder the reasons that she had to leave. He could never really think of an answer.

"_You don't know what happened, do you?" _Yes, she had said that to him, but he was unable to understand her words. What had she meant by that? What had happened... As much as he hated to admit it, he was just as lost as everyone else. He knew, he knew the second the sword broke that he might as well give up hope. But for some reason, he was unable to...

"_It's alright now. Please go on playing make-believe "Prince" in the this comfortable little coffin forever."_ Those words had struck him to the core. Because not matter how much he tried to deny them, he knew that they were true... He was supposed to be her prince, but he had failed. He used to love her, but over time that love became twisted and warped. Coffin... She was the one supposed to be in the coffin, but he finally realized that he was the one trapped all along.

"No..." He stood up suddenly and walked over to his desk, pulling open one of the drawers to reveal a small pile of rose signets. He gently reached down and picked one up, cradling softly between his fingers, before slipping it on his engagement finger and looking at it reminiscently. But suddenly a feeling of such tremendous loss overcame him that he quickly took it of and threw it in the garbage. "It shouldn't have turned out this way..."

He sat at his desk and put his head in his hands. What was he supposed to do now? The Rose bride was gone... He couldn't start a new game without a Rose Bride. He suddenly lifted his head, and began searching feverishly through files. He finally lifted up one paper. Akio Ohtori gazed at it and smiled. "Maybe I can rebuild this game, and regain my lost power."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Transcendent: (of God) existing apart from and not subject to the limitations of the material universe. _

He would always wonder why. Why he was sealed away in that castle in the sky. He knew that she never really loved him, because in the end, she chose that girl. He knew a lot of things...

He knew that there was more to being a prince than the horse and the sword. There was chivalry. Courage, honor, courtesy, justice, and a readiness to help the weak. Those were the laws he lived by, and he always tried his best to follow them.

He also knew that deep inside, Utena never really loved her prince, never really loved him. No one did.

He knew that his power would be fought for again. And he knew that Akio would never give up until he gained it. But the fact of the matter was, no matter how hard Akio tried, he would never gain eternity. It wasn't that he was doing it wrong, it wasn't even that he wasn't strong enough. There was one thing, simple really, that prevented anyone from ever obtaining it. And that simple thing was, there is no such thing as eternity.

Authors Note: Ok people, I PROMISE that this is all going somewhere, but you know what they say, gotta lay the base before you can build on it! Remember everyone, if you want to see more, REVIEW!


	2. Eternity Is A Kaleidoscope

Eternity Is A Kaleidoscope

Disclaimer: I don not own Revolutionary Girl Utena or its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

_Kaleidoscope: a constantly changing pattern or sequence._

"_Mirror Mirror..." _She didn't really remember very much about her parents. They gave her to her aunt and uncle when she was only four. She still remembered some things about them. Like how her mother always loved to garden and would bake her cookies. She never really liked them. And her father would tell her stories. One of them went like this.

_Once upon a time, _

_In a place far far away,_

_There lived a rose prince,_

_and that prince would go around and save princess's,_

_The prince would save all the young girls of the world,_

_And they would always give him a kiss in return,_

_The prince went on like this for a while and everyone was happy,_

_For he was the worlds one light,_

_Then one day the prince came upon an old witch,_

_The witch looked at him and said:_

"_Oh noble prince, something horrible is happening! There is a person who is trying to steal the worlds light! Do you know, do you know! She live in that castle in the sky!"_

_The prince looked at her and said: _

"_The worlds light, what is that?"_

_The old woman looked at him and said:_

"_You do not know of the light? That of which is eternal, shining, the power of miracles, the power to revolutionize the world!"_

_The prince looked at the witch and said: _

"_Then I shall slay this witch, and protect the light of the world!"_

_And so the prince flew to that castle in the sky. But when he got there... It was the old woman that he had met before. He looked at her in shock and said:_

"_Forsooth! Tis the selfsame old woman!"_

_The old woman looked at him and laughed:_

"_You fool! This was all a trap to imprison you inside the castle. YOU are the light!"_

_The prince looked at the witch in despair as a cage fell down and trapped him:_

"_Why do you do this? Witch, who art though?"_

_The witch laughed and suddenly threw of her cape, revealing a young and beautiful girl. The prince's mouth fell open in shock:_

"_Holy- You're my sister!"_

_The witch looked at the prince and laughed a sweet laugh:_

"_Correct, brother! It is I! You are the prince who protects all the women of the world._ _You make all the women of the world into princesses - the Rose Prince. And I am your - sister. I'm the only one who can't become your princess! But there's nothing I can do about that... That's why I - became a witch! Women who can't be princesses have no choice but to become witches._"

_And so the witch imprisoned the Prince, and the world was completely enclosed in darkness. The witch roams this world of darkness, even now! Seeking the young and noble to sacrifice them anew! Surely the light presents and obstacle to the witch, to her dominion over dark. Beware! Beware! She is still somewhere in this world..._

He would tell her that story every night. Yet each time she listened it was as though it was her first time hearing it. She never really liked that story, and would beg her father to stop. He would ask her why, and she would always reply. "Because I don't like what happened to the prince... He didn't do anything wrong! His sister deserve's to be punished!" Then he would stare at her for a long time, smiling until he finally gave her a response. It was always the same.

"Don't worry, she is being punished, and she always will be..."

She remembered the day her father and mother went away. She didn't care if her mother left, she never really liked her mother, but her father was the world to her. She ran out after him, grabbing his leg and hugging it, refusing to let go. He had kneeled down softly and gently kissed her cheek, wiping her tears away. Then, he pulled from his pocket a ring and put it on her finger. "Oh my dear child... Someday, this ring will bring us together again. So don't be sad, daddy's only going away for a little while..."

She opened her eyes as her memories were slowly pushed back into the furthest corner of her mind, that was where they belonged. She walked slowly down hallway, and to the note that set neatly on the kitchen table.

_Dear Silver,_

_Me and your Uncle will be gone for a while. We had to go pick up groceries. Also, a letter came for you in the mail, it is on the tabel. Thanks sweetie, we will be home around five._

_Love,_

_Auntie Lina_

Silver set the note down softly and picked up the envelope that was underneath it. She was instantly curious to see that it was from an address that she didn't recognize, and that there was A marking on the back identical to that on her ring. She opened it slowly and pulled out a piece of paper with a typed message on it.

_Dear Miss Silver Kagami,_

_We are happy to inform you that you have been invited to Ohtori Academy, one of the best high schools in the country. Your plane fare will be payed for by the academy, and so will your school books, board, and any other things that might be required. Please send in your measurements as soon as possible so that we can order your school uniform. Please have a parent or guardian sign the following papers and send them back. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_The Board Of Trustees_

Silver set the papers down on the kitchen counter in shock. That mark... It was the same... Suddenly she snapped her head up, listening to the door open. Her aunts voice rang out. "Silver, we're home!" Silver stood up and walked over to greet her aunt, then handed her the papers. Her aunt read through them carefully, then frowned, handing them to her uncle. Her uncle put on his glasses as he read, and frowned.

"Well," He said. "I guess you better start getting ready..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_Mirror:_ _something accurately representing something else _

Silver sat quietly on the plane, holding her locket in her hands. She wasn't sure she should have accepted the invitation to Ohtori or not... In the end, going won out. Her aunt didn't really want her to leave, but Silver knew that if she ever wanted to see that father that she so missed, she had no choice but to go. "Excuse me miss, but would you like anything?" Silver jumped at the voice that had startled her out of her thoughts, and turned to look at the short-haired stewardess that had questioned her. Silver stared at the stewardess, then suddenly her startled eyes went blank and were replaced by an angry, hurt look.

"If I want something I'll ask." She snapped, the stewardess backed up in surprise, then stared at her strangely and walked away. Silver sighed, she really didn't want to act that way, but It wasn't her fault. It was all because of that curse... Silver looked at her locket and sighed, it wasn't her fault she was doomed to mirror the inner personality of whoever she met. It was because of this that she had no friends... Silver closed her dull green eyes and flipped her long, silvery blue hair behind her. Laying her head against the headrest, she went to sleep.

"We will be arriving at Ohtori in approximately five minutes, please put your seatbelts on, thank you." Silver snapped her eyes open, and looked around to see everyone buckling their seatbelts. Silver sat up and yawned, putting on her seatbelt and feeling the excitement rise up in the pit of her stomach. She felt the plane begin to descend, and closed her eyes as the drop made the excitement she felt turn into a sick, nauseated feeling. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity (hey, nice pun, get it, eternity, lol) the plain wheels touched the runway, and after a little bit more, came to a complete stop.

Silver stood up shakily and began following people out of the plain, most of them were young girls and boys about the same age as she was. Silver walked out of the plane and looked around, she saw a big sign that said, "Ohtori Airport" and she also saw a large bus that said, "Ohtori Academy", Silver made her way over to the bus and looked at the man holding the sign. Her eyes went blank for a second, then they were replaced by a sweet, submissive glow. "Excuse me sir..." She whispered sheepishly, looking down, "Is this the bus for Ohtori?"

"Yup, this is the one..." He said in a faraway tone, almost lazily, as though he really didn't like his job. "Well, if you're a new student, then hurry and get on, your luggage will be taken to your room for you, so don't worry about that."

"Yes, thank you..." Silver smiled at the man and walked slowly onto the bus, looking around. There were lots of students on it, whispering to each other, and occasionally someone would scream across the bus to someone on the other side. Silver walked down the aisle slowly, looking for an empty place to sit. Finally, she saw an open seat next to a girl with long, orange and gold hair who was looking quietly out the window. She made her way over to that seat and sat down slowly, hoping with all her heart she wouldn't be rejected. "Hello..." She said slowly, the girls head was still turned. "I'm Silver, what's your name?" The girl turned around suddenly, a hyper look in her eyes.

"I'm Kit! Nice to meet ya!" She cried, reaching out he her hand and smiling. Silver looked at Kit, and suddenly her eyes went blank, they were replaced by a bitter, lonely gaze. Silver looked down at Kits hand, but didn't shake it.

"I sure wish I could say the same for you..." Silver replied coldly. Kit looked taken aback for a moment, then the hyper look returned to her eyes.

"Ooh! You're the loner type aren't ya!" Kit cried with enthusiasm. "Lets be friends!" Silver glared at Kit for a long time before replying harshly.

"No thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dream: a cherished ambition or ideal; a fantasy._

"I'm glad you could make it, Mr. Nemuro." Akio said, smiling at him as he sat down on a white leather couch and gestured for him to sit down. He did.

"I go by Souji now, Souji Mikage." He replied coldly, closing his eyes and refusing the drink offered to him. "It makes so much more sense, considering the fact that the part of me that was Nemuro died in that fire."

"No need to get defensive about it..." Akio replied. "I did call you here for help though..." He said slowly, as though treading on dangerous ground. Even the slightest mistake could send everything he had worked for tumbling.

"I can't help you." Souji replied curtly, "I have nothing left, everything is gone, the black roses, the rings, the duelists, Mamiya... Everything." Souji closed his eyes, almost as though in pain, and began to get up slowly. "Well, if that's all..."

"No, that isn't all." Akio laughed, almost cruelly. "The truth is, you can help me, and you know it."

"W-what do you mean..." Souji asked uncomfortably. He was startled by Akio's statement, but he wouldn't dare show that.

"Let's just say... Not everything is lost. I want you to tell me, Ne-, I mean, Souji, why did you desire eternity in the first place?" Akio questioned, however, his gaze showed that he already knew the answer. Souji was unnerved by it.

"To save Mamiya, of course, until I realized that Mamiya was dead..." Souji looked down in shame, as though his entire life had been one big lie. The sad truth was, it had.

"I don't think that is the answer, Mr. Mikage." Akio smirked. "I think you were doing it for yourself. You never wanted to make your memories eternal. You only wanted to be free from them."

"I.. I..." Souji was at a loss for words. He tried to shrug off what Akio had said, but it was like a weed, planted in his heart, and it spread rapidly. Then, he knew it was true, and he hated himself for it. "So what..."

"So, you help me, and I will help you." Akio smiled, feeling relaxed, for he knew that he had won. "If you gain eternity..." Akio said. "You can finally free yourself from your memories..."

"Oh really?" Souji laughed. "I've heard that before, Mr. Chairman, I have. And did it turn out to be true? No..." Souji lowered his head and sighed. "It was just a lie... Eternity is a lie, Mr. Chairman, and pity you if you can't see that."

"I see..." Akio replied, him mouth straightening, "What if I told you that it was real? What if I had proof?"

"I wouldn't believe it unless I saw it." Souji said stubbornly, turning away from Akio.

"That's so like you, Souji. You always were cold and calculating like that. Maybe that is why you never gained eternity. But I am here to give you a second chance. Won't believe it unless I show it to you? All right, then I will." Akio stood up and began walking to the door. "Follow me."


	3. Eternity is Always the same

Eternity Is Always The Same

Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, and I am in now way making any money off of this.

Authors Notes: Thank You to all of my wondrous reviewers! You really inspire me to keep writing, Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation. Well, on with the story! It may all seem like pointless drabble, but this is going somewhere! I promise.

_always: repeatedly._

_Same: exactly alike; not different or changed._

Souji Mikage stood outside of a stone building, it wasn't as he remembered. Nothing was as he remembered. He himself wasn't as he remembered. A quick glance in the mirror could tell you he was identical in appearance, yet he was so different it scared him. Mainly it was his eyes. The cold, calculating look was gone, leaving a pitiful, defeated, uncaring look in it's place. He did not know that was what was different, but he knew something was different all the same. Everything was different, because revolution rarely left anything the same, which is why he so resented it.

Souji sighed and walked up to the stone building before him. It was not the place he remembered, not Nemuro Memorial hall, not even close. Nemuro Memorial hall lay on the other side of the campus in ruins, a sight that added pain to his eyes, and made his gaze that much more unnerving, not to other people who happened to lock their eyes with his, but only to himself. For had anyone seen him now, even if they remembered him. They would no longer see the enigmatic, genius high school student, they would see a tired, helpless young man who was, and he knew this quit well, only here to be used once again. Souji opened the door and walked in.

Souji Walked down a corridor, until he came to a door with a gold plate on it that read: _Souji Mikage: Guidance councillor _Souji sighed. The last thing he wanted was for ignorant young student pouring their heart out to him. Yet he knew, even before he set his suitcase down on the floor, he knew the each and every student that came to him would not leave without adding to his already great pain. For no matter how hard he tried, every time one of his black rose duelists began pouring their heart out to him, he felt himself grow attached, and could feel himself wince when that deadly point penetrated their hearts, freezing them. What Souji saw next made a large lump rise in his already sore throat. For on top of the welcoming letter that was placed neatly on his empty desk, was a single, dried rose. It was black.

"Um... Mr. Mikage?" Souji turned around suddenly, startled, as a young woman with brown hair walked slowly into the room. "Its nice to meet you, I am Saia Brown, your secretary..." She reached out her hand in welcoming. Souji grudgingly took it, but felt the lump in his throat grow bigger, and almost burst. For the woman he was shaking hands with was his former secretary, and she didn't even remember him. "W-well... I'll be leaving now, got to do some paperwork you know..." She quickly turned heal and left, as though happy to get away from the strange man staring at her as though she killed the most precious thing in the world to him. In a strange way, she had.

Souji slumped into his chair and closed his eyes. So much work had to be done, and he was so tired... Souji thought of what Akio told him to do. To find some "Silver" girl and make sure she stayed out of trouble. He had said that she could be of some use later. He muttered something about a locket, but Souji wasn't really listening. As Souji drifted off into a dreamless sleep, he really considered never waking up...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Feeling: an emotional state or reaction._

Silver really didn't enjoy her first few day's at Ohtori. She got yelled at twice for back talking, but it wasn't her fault that all of her teachers were so strong willed. Her pencil broke during a test and she flunked it, also, she was no closer to finding her father than she had been when she began. Silver's eyes narrowed as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she spun around, spying Kit there. Hadn't she learned her lesson? Silver looked down and sighed, she didn't want to have to go through this again, but she had no choice. She had no choice...

"What do you want?" She asked coldly, feeling the locket take effect and transform her attitude.

"Just wanted to see what your up to!" Kit cried, jumping on Silver's back. "We should go do something! It is the weekend after all!"

Silver sighed and closed her eyes, grudgingly, she carried Kit down the path a little way, but dropped her when she could no longer stand the weight on her small frame. "Go away now."

"Wha? Aw come on, don't be like that!" She yelled as silver glared at her.

Silver continued to glare. "I'm not the one that's like that, you are..."

Kit looked confused, and she showed it. She scratched her head in confusion, then began absentmindedly playing with a strand of orange hair. Suddenly she smiled, and slapped Silver's back forcefully, "Aw, you're not making any sense, buddy ol' pal!" Silver sighed, and allowed Kit to lead her away towards the school.

"What exactly do you want?" Silver asked as Kit sat down on a bench and beckoned for Silver to sit beside her.

"Just wanna talk..." Kit said, her face no longer showed the carefree happiness it had earlier. "Now sit down."

Silver looked at Kit for a long time, then finally sat herself down slowly. "And now?" She asked, trying to mask the curiosity in her voice. Kit didn't seem to notice.

"Silver..." Kit said, looking down. "Why don't you like me...?"

Silver looked at Kit in surprise. Inside she felt a pang of guilt. "This girl has been nothing but nice to me..." Silver thought to herself. "And now look how I am treating her... But its not my fault she has such an angry inner self."

Kit looked at Silver, almost as though pleading with her. "Why won't you say anything...?"

Silver continued to stare at Kit, then, as though forcing it, she smiled. "It's not that I don't like you..." She said, standing up. "It's that you don't understand me." And with that, Silver walked away, leaving a very confused kit behind.

Silver walked down the path with her head down. She decided to visit the cemetery again. Silver had accidentally stumbled upon the cemetery her first day, and she knew right away that it was special. For in the cemetery, her locket didn't work. Silver liked to go to the cemetery to think, it had always relaxed her, knowing that the people who kept her company could never judge her. Because they weren't alive. No one was ever in the cemetery, that made her like it all the more. Silver liked to be alone. However, today was different. Someone WAS in the cemetery...


	4. Eternity Is Apathy

Chapter Four: Eternity is Apathy

Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, and I am not making any money off of this.

Apathy: Lack of interest or enthusiasm. Not caring.

Silver was perplexed. But even more than that, she was angry. Even though she didn't own it, the cemetery was her place... She didn't want anyone else to be there. She almost turned back, but decided that she wouldn't let some stranger ruin her day. Taking a deep breath, she walked on.

As she drew nearer, Silver was able to make out what the figure looked like, and immediately concluded that it was a male. He wasn't short, but defiantly wasn't considered tall. Much like herself, she realized. His hair fell to his shoulders, and she couldn't tell if it was really light pink, or was white and the reflection from the stained glass gave it the pale magenta tones. What a strange color for a mans hair, she observed, pink is normally so feminine.

She moved her eyes down to his clothing, and noticed that he wore an outfit similar to the boy's uniform at Ohtori, only the jacket was navy colored with a crimson stripe going down the collar. The pants were white. Silver bit back a snort of disgust, she hated white. It was too pure.

She advanced towards the cemetery at a quicker pace, feeling compelled to just get there. As she came nearer, she couldn't help but realize that the man was staring at a particular gravestone, and was completely still. So still, that he himself might have been mistaken for one of the many statues that surrounded the cemetery, save one fact, he didn't have wings. She tilted her head to the side and tried to read what the headstone he was looking at said. All she could make out was "Mami." His body was blocking the rest.

"Um... Excuse me, sir." The man turned around suddenly, as though he had been unaware of her presence, and she had just jolted him into awakening.

"Y-yes?" He responded, regaining his composure. She noted that his voice sounded very proper, almost elegant.

"You have been standing there for a very long time, what are you doing?" She asked curiously, trying to read the rest of the gravestone. This is what it said:

Mamiya Chida

1963-1971

beloved brother and son

R.I.P

"Oh I see..." She looked up at the man, almost pityingly. "Was this your brother?"

"No." He replied, almost bitterly.

"Well... He wasn't your son, was he? I mean... He couldn't have been, you don't look old enough to have a son."

"Mind your own business. How I spend my time is of no concern to you." He snapped back.

"S-sorry.. I shouldn't have intruded." She responded, taken aback by his cold tone.

"... No matter... Hey, I know most of the students at this school, but I haven't seen you around before. Who are you anyway?"

"Im Silver Kagami." She replied. "Nice to meet you... Well, it wasn't really a "nice" meeting. But, as you say, no matter."

The man raised an eyebrow at this, and examined Silver. "So you are Ms. Kagami, eh? Well. Im Souji Mikage, the student guidance councillor here, and head of the "Black Rose Circle", and the "Mikage Seminar"."

Now it was Silver's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Wow, that sure is a lot of stuff. How do you find time for all of it? You don't look old enough to be a teacher, but considering you have your own seminar, I take it you are somewhat of a genius. Am I correct?"

He nodded. "Indeed."

"Well... What is your seminar about, Mikage?"

"That's Mr. Mikage to you, or Sempai."

"Well sorry, Sempai." Silver sighed, teachers at this place were so touchy. "Anyway, as I asked before, what is your seminar about?"

"Its... Sort of hard to explain. Why don't you drop by sometime? It's at Nemuro Memorial Hall."

"Nemuro Memorial Hall?" Silver gave him a confused expression. "Sorry but... I'm new here and I'm not sure where that is..."

Souji sighed. "Its on the east side of the campus, it has a sign on the door, you can't miss it. If you still can't find it, just ask one of the passing students or teachers, they should know."

Silver shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I can't join your seminar anyway. I am definitely no genius, I can hardly even pass math."

"You don't have to be a genius to join my Seminar, Ms. Kagami. After all, it's not all about academics." He said, looking at her seriously.

"Well then what is it about? Is it one of those "Self help" Seminars? I mean... You are the student guidance councillor. It's probably something like that..."

Souji shook his head. "I guess you will just have to drop by if you want to find out. Anyway," He looked down at a watch on his wrist. "It's getting late, I better be going. You to, curfew is in a half an hour for middle school students."

"Really?" Silver looked up at the sky and realized that it really was starting to get dark. "Wow... You are right. Well, see you later, Sempai." She waved to him, then began to walk back towards the dorm buildings. Souji shrugged and walked off.

END of Chapter Three. SORRY FOR SHORTNESS! > So everyone, what do you think? This is where it all starts to take off. And don't worry, I know some of you are screaming Mary Sue, but that is just not the case. First of all, Silver is not based on me or anyone I know at all, she is simply a character I made up for this story, and she is by no means perfect. Second of all, as of now, I have no intention of having her have a romantic relationship with a cannon character. So you see? No Mary Sue's here


End file.
